Chatroom Mischieve
by AnnaleezeMJorton
Summary: WWE superstars have some fun in the chats...Random  some centon pairing hinting
1. Chapter 1

Centon has logged in

ViPeR has logged in

Jackala$$ has logged in

Cobra! Has logged in

Cenation: What you want barret? :/

Jackala$$: Nuthing just gate crashing

Irishsnowman: has logged in

Cobra! : Nice name Sheamus

Irishsnowman: Keep your mouth shut santino, my little sis made this for me

Cenation: I think the Irishman needs a drinkypoo

Cobra!: geez non mir rompere le palle!

Jackala$$: ?

Cenation: ?

Irishsnowman: ?

ViPeR: he said don't break my balls

Cobra!: exactly when did you start speaking Italiano Orton?

Cenation: Was it before OVW

ViPeR: Well yes it was…..dad took me as a kid

Cenation: such the ladykiller lol now back to sheamus' drink

Irishsnowman: ay shut it I gots One

Irishsnow man has invited you to view his webcam

Cenation accepts invite

Cobra! Accepts invite

ViPeR accepts invite

Jackala$$: Im leaving

Jackala$$ has logged out

Cenation: DAMN SHEAMUS THAT'S A HUGE FUCKING DRINK

Irishsnowman: ay it is

ViPeR: I think I want to go to the bar anyone wanna join?

Cenation has logged out

ViPeR has logged out

Cobra! Has logged out

Irishsnowman has logged out


	2. Chapter 2

Private Chat

Cenation has logged in

ViPeR has logged in

Cenation: You Rang?

ViPeR: Johnny!

Cenation: You scare me sometimes

ViPeR: How so?

Cenation:One you just called me Johnny and well sometimes when your wrestling you seem to just…..lose it

ViPeR: When I wrestle…I just seem to lose myself in it, that's why I chose the new entrance theme I did. Those voices tell me to do things, say things

Cenation: Wow well why did you ask for the private chat?

ViPeR: Well I wanted to tell you something…and I didn't want the others to know….its hard to say….lets just say its time for it to come out of the closet….._

Cenation: Wait? Are you trying to tell me your GAY? Please at least be bisexual so we still have something in common

ViPeR: Your Bisexual?

Cenation: Yes I am, so is Wade, Dolph, Edge, Santino, and John Morrison. Hell even Sheamus is Gay.

ViPeR: Well that explains why Dolph is with Vicky o.0. But yes I am bisexual

Cenation…

Cenation:…..

Cenation: I KNEW IT!

ViPeR:…..and I kinda sorta have had a thing for you.

Cenation: Really? How Long?

ViPeR: Since Ohio!

Cenation: Wanna know something?

ViPeR: Hmm?

Cenation: I have had a thing for you for a while

ViPeR: So my next question is…

Cenation: You do realize our hotels are right next to eachother? *wink*

ViPeR: Be right over….:D

ViPeR has logged out

Cenation has logged out


	3. Chapter 3

Mizfit has logged in

Mizfit: Hello?

Mizfit: hehehehe no one is here

Mizfit: I guess I get to sing!

Mizfit: But I think I need my nexus buddies to help me

Jackal$$ has logged in

Mizfit: I feel pretty

Jackal$$: Oh so pretty

GabrielAngel has logged in: ?

Mizfit: I feel pretty

Jackal$$: and witty

Mizfit; and gay

Jackala$$: and I pitty

Mizfit: the one who looks at me tonight

Jackala$$: deeheeeheee

Cenation has logged in

Cenation: are you on crack or something

GabrielAngel: they must be I am not John

Cenation: Nah not you your too good to be on crack

GabrielAngel: What does that mean

ViPeR had logged in

ViPeR: wtf

Cenation: miz and wade were singing I think there on crack, and Gabriel thought I was talking about him and I said I thought he was too good to be on crack

GabrielAngel: I was raised proper I would never do a drug. You could say I am straightedge.

ViPeR: well on another note im bisexual

GaberielAngel: That's nice to know out in the open but to tell you the truth I ve always thought you were.

ViPeR: do you have some power or something

GabrielAngel: No Im just very observant


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SCHOOL REALLY SUCKS**

Cenation has logged on

WWWYNI has logged on

Bestintheworld has logged on

Cenation: PUNKY!

Bestintheworld: *runs to other corner of the chatroom* John No! I told you I don't want any cereal

Cenation: but PUNKY IM ON THE BOX *shakes fruity pebbles box*

Bestintheworld: No!

WWWYNI: *glares at Cenation:

Cenation: What's the matter zacky!

WWWYNI: Eve and I got into a fight.

Cenation: Man Sorry! She is an Amazing Wrestler and sorry she ki..

WWWYNI: I didn't mean like a match I mean like a couples quarrel

Bestintheworld:…..

Cenation: Man…Umm. What ever it is drop it. The woman is always right.

WWWYNI:But

Bestintheworld: Get your ACT TOGETHER ZACK!

WWWYNI: I CAN'T

Cenation: EVE WEARS THE PANTS!HA!

Bestintheworld: Sounds like Bryans girlfriend

WWWYNI: *dies*

Cenation: *pulls zack off the floor*

WWWYNI: I know I do but im just :P

Bestintheworld: Ugh Zack I don't want to come near you with a 10ft pole

WWWYNI: What do you mean by that?

Cenation: *giggles* ZACKY IS IN LOVE!

Bestintheworld: Zack and Eve Sitting in a tree

Cenation: KISSING!

Bestintheworld not kissing k-i-s-s-i-n-g

WWWYNI: GUYS IM NOT IN LOVE

Bestintheworld LIES!

WWWYNI has logged off

Bestintheworld: He cant handle the truth *pipebomb*

Cenation has logged off

Bestintheworld: Im all alone

Bestintheworld: I WANT ICE CREAM BARS!

Bestintheworkd is offline


End file.
